


TFLN: Multiple Orgasms

by halflinghoney



Series: TFLN Drabbles & Fics [14]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Face-Sitting, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, TFLN - Freeform, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halflinghoney/pseuds/halflinghoney
Summary: (720): Well I’m going to hell. But I’m going after multiple orgasms.





	TFLN: Multiple Orgasms

You had this best friend who went by Ten. Your friendship was unique, to say the least. When it came to relationships, neither of you were keen on getting more than acquainted with other people on a romantic level. It was nice to have fun, keep things casual, and not dwell on the serious stuff.   
  
That being said, you two had a knack for having an interest in the same people. You may have not wanted relationships, but getting laid was different. Totally different. So different, in fact, that you didn’t see a problem with sharing these people that aroused your interests. Gender didn’t matter; feeling good did.   
  
You had already done this half a dozen times when you approached your classmate, Lee Taeyong. He was beyond handsome with adorable eyes that crinkled at the corners when he flashed that dazzling smile. Ten loved to make him laugh, and you immediately knew what what going on inside your friend’s head when he first did. It was the same thing you were thinking: Seeing Taeyong happy was a precious thing, more rewarding than anything else. Well,  _ almost _ anything.   
  
Lately, your sinful minds were getting the best of you...   
  
“You know, I’ve been thinking…” Ten said one day out of the blue. You were at the university, waiting for class to start.   
  
“Have you?” You replied without looking up from your notebook, scribbling little designs on the corner of the page.   
  
“Mhm. About Taeyong.”   
  
As soon as the name left him, your mouth curled into a smile. “Go on.”   
  
“Have you seen the veins in his arms lately?”   
  
“Yes, I have,” you laughed. “Imagine them flexing as he jerks himself off with those strong, glorious hands of his.”   
  
“Okay, good, we’re on the same page,” Ten chuckled. “I need front row seats to that show.”   
  
You glanced over at Ten knowingly. “Think he’d be up for it?”   
  
Sitting back in his seat, he mulled over the idea. “Perhaps. We’ve been pretty close with him lately. There’s no harm in asking,” he eventually concluded.   
  
“There’s  _ absolutely _ harm in asking,” you countered, setting your pencil down. You turned to your friend. “Taeyong is like the sun, and we’re creatures of the night. When we first met him, it was like seeing light for the first time. Maybe I kind of like having that light in my life now. What if we asked and it ruined things between us?” The incredulous look Ten gave you made you sink into your chair. You were digging yourself a deeper hole the more you spoke. Burying your face in your hands, you sighed loudly. “Lord, have mercy on my soul. What is this guy doing to me?”   
  
Ten rolled his eyes. “Whatever soul you think you’ve got can have the Lord’s mercy; meanwhile, I’m going to Hell. But I’m going after multiple orgasms.” His eyes dashed over to the doorway, a wicked smirk growing on his lips. “And speak of the Devil.”   
  
You peeked through your fingers to see Taeyong entering the room. Straightening your posture, you primped your hair a bit and ignored the way Ten’s eyes mocked you. After saying hello to a few others, Taeyong made his way towards you. You knew you had sworn off relationships, but there still was no denying the way Taeyong made your heart pound.   
  
“Hey, guys,” he greeted, taking a seat in the empty one beside you. He leaned over and gave Ten a bright smile.   
  
You said hello and Ten gave him a warm smile in return.   
  
“We have something we want to ask you,” Ten declared, issuing a glare from your direction.   
  
Taeyong tilted his head a bit, his eyes traveling between you. “Okay, shoot.”   
  
“It’s actually a private question,” Ten explained more quietly, “Are you free after class? We could hang out at my place.”   
  
You turned your head toward Ten so Taeyong wouldn’t see you give him an angry look; pursed lips, scrunched nose, deadly eyes and all. After a few seconds, you gave up and smiled sweetly over at Taeyong. “What do you say?”   
  
He nodded obliviously. “Sure!”   
  
You knew this poor guy, too innocent and trusting, was in for the ride of his life. The dark part of your soul wanted Taeyong, and you willingly complied to its desires.   
  
•••••   
  
“I-I-I don’t understand,” Taeyong stammered as Ten backed him up against the edge of his queen size bed.   
  
Once he was pushed onto his back, you crawled up beside him. “We like you. We want to make you feel good,” you purred, placing a gentle kiss upon his cheek.   
  
“Not just good--Better than you’ve ever felt before,” Ten quipped, resting on Taeyong’s other side.   
  
Taeyong was still trying to wrap his mind around what was happening. “A-Aren’t you two a couple?” He asked shakily.   
  
After meeting Ten’s eyes, you both let out a laugh. “No, we’re not. Why would you think that?” You dragged a finger down the chest of his t-shirt.   
  
“You’re always together whenever I see you,” he answered.   
  
Ten chuckled, meeting your eye again. “We’re not dating, but we’re closer than close. She’s my best friend, after all,” he exclaimed. “We don’t keep anything from each other, and we’ve learned sharing can be more fun than anything else.”   
  
Taeyong blinked back his shock. Okay, yeah, now the words were processing through his mind. “So, you want to share me?” He finally pieced together. When he was met by excited nods, he ran his hands back through his hair and let out a long breath. “This is wild,” he murmured. “All right…I’ll bite.”   
  
You felt so giddy in that moment that you turned his head toward you with a finger under his chin and pressed your lips against his.   
  
Ten suddenly got an idea. He stood from the bed and walked over to his dresser. From the top drawer, he retrieved a choker he’d recently bought--silver, embellished, divine--and walked back to your sides. “I got this the other day, but I think it would suit you more than me,” he told Taeyong.   
  
The other young man nipped away from your lips in order to look at Ten.   
  
“Put it on.” The calm demand in Ten’s voice brought goosebumps to Taeyong’s skin.   
  
Taeyong sat up on the edge of the bed and pulled the stretchy collar on without hesitation, which made you exchange a glance with your friend.    
  
“So obedient. Such a good boy,” you praised, climbing behind Taeyong to rest a leg on either side of him. You reached around and slid your hands under his shirt, feeling his taut muscles under your fingertips.   
  
“Good boys get rewarded,” Ten purred, leaning down to be eye to eye with Taeyong. He didn’t waste time closing the distance between their lips.   
  
The softest of whimpers left Taeyong’s mouth, though it was quickly silenced by Ten’s kiss.   
  
Your fingertips skittered up his chest to tease his nipples that perked with little stimulation.   
  
The sensation made him moan out, which also had him welcoming Ten’s tongue into his mouth.   
  
Ten let the kiss linger for another few seconds before slowly pulling away. The playfulness in his eyes seemed to counteract the growl in his voice as he said, “Take your clothes off.” He, himself, started to remove his own shirt.   
  
Taeyong hesitated for the briefest moment, his eyes dancing over Ten’s exposed skin he’d never seen before. He soon stood from between your legs and slipped his shirt off to settle on the floor. Once he was left in his underwear, he glanced back at you. “Aren’t you gonna…?” He drifted off, glancing down to your clothes.   
  
A flirty smile played on your lips. “Undress me,” you cooed, scooting to the end of the bed.   
  
He smiled back, stepping over to you. As you put your arms up, he grabbed the bottom hem of your shirt and lifted it over your head. The little lacy number you wore underneath had his cock twitching to life.   
  
You smirked. “Do you like what you see?” You questioned.   
  
“Of course,” he earnestly replied, leaning you back onto the bed. He helped ease your pants down your legs before tossing them aside.   
  
You mentally pat yourself on the back for wearing matching undies on this day. You reveled in the hungry look of desire his eyes radiated.   
  
Ten came up behind Taeyong to place a trail of kisses along his shoulder. Meanwhile, his hands snaked around to grip onto the other’s swelling dick. He chuckled at the sharp inhale that followed. “Ready to go so soon?” He laughed, “I am, too.” He pressed his growing erection between Taeyong’s ass cheeks. When he felt him go rigid, he laughed even harder. “Don’t worry, we’re gonna take good care of you.” He tugged on Taeyong’s underwear to let them fall.   
  
Taeyong’s cheeks were flushed. “I want to take care of you, too,” he said, meeting your gaze.   
  
The sincerity in his declaration made you smile even more. Your eyes found his length, standing at full attention, and you were eager to continue. “Then do it,” you exclaimed.   
  
The men climbed onto the bed with you. It was easy to tell that Taeyong wasn’t sure what to do in such a situation; he was glancing between you and Ten like he didn’t know where to start.   
  
Lucky for him, the two of you were more than experienced with this and started for him. Ten’s lips were on Taeyong’s with lightning speed, deepening the kiss as you were kissing down his stomach. Once you reached Taeyong’s cock, you dragged your tongue across his head. He grunted quietly and you giggled before lowering your mouth to take as much of him in as you could.   
  
Taeyong’s eyebrows knit together, his breathing picking up as your mouth enveloped his cock.   
  
Ten pulled away from Taeyong and watched the pure pleasure cross his face. “You’re getting a reward awfully early,” he joked, looking down to you. He ran a hand back through your hair, smiling warmly at the sight. “She must  _ really  _ like you.”   
  
Your gaze rose to shoot daggers at Ten.   
  
He gave you a shit-eating grin, though not allowing Taeyong to have a moment to process that statement as he grabbed his hand. He wrapped Taeyong’s fingers around his cock and urged him to move them.   
  
Almost in a trance, Taeyong gripped Ten’s length and pumped firmly, yet his eyes never left you. “Fuck, it’s so good,” his voice rumbled low in his throat.   
  
The sound of his voice made you tremble and you hadn’t even been touched yet. Reaching down, you rubbed your clit and moaned on his dick.   
  
Ten grinned widely and let his head fall back in bliss. “Good boy,” he groaned. Stretching over to his nightstand, he angled himself to grab some condoms and a bottle of lube from within before turning back. He gave Taeyong the bottle of lube and looked at him with large, not-so-innocent eyes. “Will you finger me?” He phrased it as a question, but you knew he wasn’t asking.   
  
Taeyong swallowed thickly. “I’ve never done this with a guy before,” he explained, getting the fingers on his left hand slick with lube, “so tell me if I’m bad…” Once Ten cozied up beside him, Taeyong’s hand traveled between his legs to prod gently at Ten’s tight hole. He eased a finger past his muscles and began to thrust it slowly.   
  
Sighing happily, Ten wrapped his fingers around his cock and fervidly jerked it up and down. “You’re doing a great job, baby boy,” he muttered, leaning his head on Taeyong’s shoulder.   
  
You looked up at the scene in front of you and lifted off Taeyong’s cock with a whine. “No fair! I want to be fingered, too!”   
  
“He’s got two hands…” Ten pointed out.   
  
You crawled up to Taeyong and cuddled against his side, guiding his right hand to your warmth. “Please touch me,” you begged, batting your lashes at him.   
  
Taeyong’s face turned even redder, and he nodded. His hand found your clit to rub in tender circles.   
  
You whimpered, moving a hand down to stroke his cock in replacement of your mouth. You spread your legs wider as his touch went further to thrust his middle finger deep into your core. Gasping quietly, you tried not to let on how good this felt just yet, but his finger was the perfect length for finding your sweet spot.   
  
It only took a few minutes for Taeyong to have you both panting in ecstasy. He was three fingers deep into your holes when Ten abruptly grabbed Taeyong’s wrist to stop him.

  
“That’s enough,” he murmured, sitting up onto his knees.   
  
You glanced around to see that Ten’s cock was dripping thick precum as he reached for a condom. It was obvious he was close to coming; that was why he stopped him. It was a little surprising, especially since you knew his body and knew he wasn’t always so easy to please. You didn’t object when Taeyong’s fingers left you even though you kind of wanted to; you knew what you were about to see would be worth it. You moved your hand away from Taeyong’s length to tease at your nipples, watching the scene unfold beside you.   
  
Tearing open the packet, Ten tossed the wrapper to the floor and began sliding the condom down Taeyong’s twitching cock. “Now it’s time for me to give you  _ my _ treat,” he cooed.   
  
The young man cleaned his hands off on the sheets before wiping some sweat from his brow. “Y-Yeah?” He saw the condom wrap him completely before Ten lathered him with lube. He was so mesmerized by what was happening that he was in a daze as he scooted down on the bed, making it easier for Ten to mount his waist.   
  
“Mhm,” he hummed, a devilish smile creeping to his lips. He lifted himself onto his knees as he adjusted Taeyong’s head to tease at his entrance. He took a deep breath and slowly sank onto his length.   
  
Taeyong’s mouth dropped, uncontrollable moans flooding out of it. “You’re so freaking tight!”   
  
Throwing his head back, Ten grinned and moaned his praises. “I know, isn’t it great? Fuck, you’re so hard, I love it.” Once he reached a midpoint, he rose and fell back down even further onto him.   
  
By this time, you were soaking in your juices, and envious of Ten who was enjoying the cock you so badly wanted. You rolled onto your side and brought Taeyong into a deep kiss.   
  
Raising a hand to entwine in your hair, Taeyong bravely thrust his tongue into your mouth.   
  
You whimpered, feverishly rubbing your tongue along his. You squeezed your thighs together, but nothing dulled the ache between them. You drifted kisses down his chin until you completely pulled away from him. “You’ve got such a lovely tongue…” You exclaimed, rising to your knees. “So strong...and thick…” You ran your fingers back through his hair before clutching onto a handful. When he winced, you lowered your voice to utter, “Put it to good use.” Facing Ten, you straddled Taeyong’s head and wiggled your hips above his mouth.   
  
“Gladly,” Taeyong growled. Gripping onto your thighs, he forced your hips down to bury his tongue in your heat. With the taste of you drenching his tongue, he suddenly jerked his hips upward, making Ten squeak in surprise.   
  
Ten’s face was heating up, not used to being taken off guard.   
  
You met Ten’s gaze, smiling oh-so-smugly. “C’mon, baby boy, you better fuck him like you mean it,” you teased, grinding your cunt against his mouth.   
  
That seemed to rile Taeyong up as he moved his hands down to grasp Ten’s waist and began pounding up into him. Meanwhile, his tongue focused on your clit. You were amazed at his determination to please you both.   
  
Sounds of pleasure filled the room as you moved and rocked with one another. You tried your hardest not to bounce too roughly against Taeyong’s head, but his overenthusiastic tongue was making it awfully hard not to get carried away.   
  
Leaning forward, you grasped the back of Ten’s neck and brought his lips to yours. He panted heavily against your mouth. You reached down between you and found his quivering cock, desperate for attention. You smeared the thick trace of precum at the tip before vigorously pumping along the shaft.   
  
Ten broke apart from your lips and cursed your name loudly, his entire body quaking as he abruptly came onto your hand and his stomach. He rose and fell a few more erratic times before lifting off Taeyong’s length. He collapsed onto the bed, taking a break to regain his composure.   
  
You smirked down at him while licking your hand clean of his cum.   
  
Taeyong paused in his ministrations beneath you. “Was that good for you?” He cluelessly asked Ten.   
  
Ten’s only reply was giving you both the finger, issuing a chuckle from below.   
  
You jumped in surprise as you felt Taeyong shifting underneath you. He spun you around and laid you upon your back, gazing down into your eyes. “Your turn,” he chimed, pulling the used condom off. He went to grab another before your hand on his wrist stopped him.   
  
“Fuck me raw,” you whispered. You wrapped your legs around his waist and yanked him down by the choker. Your warmth was pining for him as he rubbed against you.   
  
Taeyong turned red all the way to his ears. “Seriously?!” He asked in awe.   
  
You gave him a nod.   
  
“I-I’ve never--”   
  
“Today is full of firsts, huh,” Ten interrupted from his spot on the side of the bed.   
  
Taeyong buried his face in your neck. “Don’t tease me,” he whimpered, rutting his hips against your heat.   
  
The sensation had you mewling, “You’re the one doing the teasing!”   
  
Realizing what he was doing unintentionally, he chuckled and apologized with a soft, “Sorry.” There wasn’t anymore hesitation as he aligned his hips with yours and eased his cock into your warmth.   
  
Feeling him spreading you so nicely had you whimpering your praises. All you could think to yourself was,  _ Finally. _ It was both torture and relief having him inside of you at long last. Your pants of pleasure resonated throughout the room as his thrusts buried into you again and again.   
  
Taeyong’s eyes were gazing into yours, studying every ounce of satisfaction crossing your expressions when Ten scooted over beside you. He studied the way you looked at one another before he smirked and asked, “How does she feel?”   
  
Taeyong chewed on his bottom lip for a few seconds, reveling in the way you squeezed around him as he tried to find the words. “Amazing...just...so fucking  _ good _ ,” he grunted.   
  
Smiling at his response, Ten dragged his fingers in small circles along your stomach. “Is it because you’re raw inside her, or is it because you like her?”   
  
Once that question sank in, you were both obviously flustered. You went to cover your face, but Ten grabbed your hands and pinned them above your head. “Tell us,” he pried.   
  
“B...Both,” Taeyong admitted.   
  
You were stunned. This ray of sunshine liked you? “Really?” You uttered in awe.   
  
He nodded sheepishly.   
  
Knowing what was best for you, Ten continued on with the conversation. “Let’s cut to the chase: She feels the same way about you. I haven’t seen her fancy anyone like this before.”   
  
Taeyong’s hips paused. “You do??”   
  
“Nuh-uh, don’t stop now,” Ten demanded. “If you like her so much, you gotta please her!” A devilish smile came to his lips. “Or I will…” One hand held onto your wrists while the other drifted down your body to tenderly rub your clit.   
  
“Teeeen,” you whined, though you kept your eyes on Taeyong. The darkness that seemed to spread through his gaze made your heart skip a beat.   
  
He swatted Ten’s hand away and replaced it with his own. “No offense, but the only name I want to hear you say is mine…” He began to move again, this time snapping his hips into you at such a fierce pace that you immediately moaned out his name. Pressing down harder onto your clit, he growled, “Again, baby.”   
  
You threw your head back further onto the pillows and cried, “ _ TAEYONG! _ Oh, God, yes! Right there, just like that!” Your legs were beginning to shake. His thrusts were giving a whole to meaning to  _ fucking you raw _ . Lifting your hand to his throat, you yanked on his collar and guided him down to your lips.   
  
Kissing you with such passion, his tongue was welcomed into your mouth as he kept up the vicious pace. His finger circled your sensitive nub, working you up to your ultimate peak.   
  
As much as you were enjoying the kiss, your lips parted from his. “I-I’m gonna--FUCK, I’m coming!” Your body trembled, and you could swear your toes were numb. There was a sudden burst of ecstasy between your legs and everything went white. You could barely make a noise as the strongest orgasm spasmed through your body. Once you started coming down from your high, you gasped for air and urged for Taeyong to reach his release, too.   
  
It didn’t take much coaxing as your pussy repeatedly clenched around him. His hips stuttered. Your name fell from his lips over and over as he filled you, coating your pussy with his cum. After a few seconds, his cock fell limply out of you.   
  
As reality crept back into your minds, you both glanced over at Ten who simply smiled wickedly at the sight before him. “Did that feel good?” He teased.   
  
Taeyong’s eyes widened when he remembered just how he acted moments before. He looked up at your friend, begging forgiveness. “Ten, I didn’t mean to slap your hand away like that...I just--”   
  
“Don’t even pull that puppy-eyes bullshit with me; you meant it in that moment,” Ten exclaimed with a laugh. “I’m just glad you bucked up and fucked her like a beast.” He leaned over and kissed your cheek.   
  
You laid there, still catching your breath. It was now or never. “I really like you, Tae,” you declared, lifting a hand to run through his fluffy hair.   
  
His gaze came back to you and he leaned into your caress. “I like you, too,” he said, nipping at your lips.   
  
“I’m not used to relationships,” you confessed, “but with you...I’d like to see where this goes. I want to tell you upfront that we’ve done this before, but you’re the only person I’ve had feelings for in...years. I would never betray your trust.”   
  
Taeyong was silent for a few seconds before he replied. “I had a feeling this wasn’t your first time doing this sort of thing. You two were so in tune with each other.” He ended up laughing lightly. “Since we’re being upfront...As long as you promise to stay faithful, I’ll put my trust in you.”   
  
You smiled brightly, wrapping your arms around his neck. “I promise,” you reassured him.   
  
Taeyong embraced you in turn, holding you tightly. “I love your smile, it’s like sunshine,” he whispered in your ear.   
  
Your face heated up. There was no way he could think the same thing you thought about him. You were no angel...and yet, Taeyong knew this and wanted you regardless. He was still the light in your life, even after this experience, and now you knew you were his light as well.   
  
“Maybe you’re not a creature of the night after all,” Ten mused, sliding off the bed. Walking to the door, he looked over his shoulder. “Just promise me that we’ll do this again sometime?”   
  
You glanced up at Taeyong with hopeful eyes.   
  
Taeyong chuckled. “I’m sure we will,” he answered.   
  
Ten grinned. “Well, now that we’ve gotten all that settled, is anyone hungry?”


End file.
